


TJRBB~Art~It's The Way You Love Me

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB~Art~It's The Way You Love Me

This is the art I created for the fic **It's The Way You Love Me** written by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=thrace_adams) for the **[Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)** on LJ

I KNOW for a fact that some people are waiting since forever to read this fic, and I can promise you you'll NOT be disappointed.I can't even begin to tell you just HOW AWESOME it is and I swear you'll looooove it!!

It's Tommy and Jase and OMG... *DEAD*

_Tommy's boyfriend Jase, an army doctor, is sent back to Afghanistan for a year, just as Tommy is gearing up to start promo for Adam's second album. Both of them have to learn how to handle being separated and deal with life as well. Tommy has to worry about Jase being in a combat zone and settle into the new role he's taken on. Suddenly he's house-sitting for real, dealing with bills and holes in roofs and everything else that goes with being a home owner, on top of traveling and playing lead guitar for Adam._

_Meanwhile, Jase is over in the desert, missing Tommy and handling life and death traumas every single day and worried about coming out to his tentmates - some battle-hardened Marines._

_The circumstances force both of them to look at their relationship and reevaluate where they are and how they feel about each other. Will the distance drive them apart or bring them closer than ever before?_

You wanna know?Well,then go and read it!Oh wait no,DON'T go....RUNNNNNN!!!!

**[Link to Fic master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538645) **

The fic banner and the wallpaper are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine.I only "borrowed" them for MY little pretties. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Wallpaper 1680x1050px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/Thrace%20TJRBB/1680x1050wallpaper.jpg)  
Click me!

Wallpaper 1280x1024  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/Thrace%20TJRBB/1280x1024wallpaper.jpg)  
Click me!

Wallpaper 1024x798px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/Thrace%20TJRBB/1024x798wallpaper.jpg)  
Click me!  


The wallpapers are shareable and I hope you like what I created!


End file.
